Many Meanings of White Roses
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: Purity, Innocence, Silence, Secrecy, Reverence, Humility, Youthfulness, Heavenly; all of which are meaning of white roses. Those were the flowers Yamamoto would always give his little sister because that's what describes her best. Every time...he would hope his sister would talk to him and say that the flowers were pretty and thank him like before, will the others be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

**So Yeah this is a story that was pretty much one of our not posted stories. For some reason we have written this like last Christmas after writing the Christmas special for our other story Vongola Dorm House. So we pretty much posted it to see how it would go.**

**Yamamoto: Haha they only own the idea and nothing more**

* * *

A girl, around the age of twelve, with long flowing black hair and blue eyes was inside a room with nothing but the color white; the bed, the wall, the vase, the roses, the curtains and the white violin she held in her arms. Everything was absolutely white. All, except the notes in front of her, was white. A soft beautiful tune came out as she played them and yet her eyes showed nothing but a dull void.

"Hey Rui…"

The girl ignored it and just kept playing as if she didn't hear anything. She just allowed all the soothing music to fill the room. Nothing seemed to get her out when the soothing music suddenly turned harsher and darker as if a devil was marching. It sounded dark and yet her eyes stayed dull and she hasn't stopped playing.

"Rui…Rui!"

Suddenly the girl's arms were held by someone to stop her from playing. Only silence and the panting of the boy in front her was heard in the room. She didn't say anything and when her hands were released, her arms slumped down to her side and she dropped the bow to the ground and placed the Violin carefully on the stand before she went to her bed and sat near the window. Her head slumped to the glass of the window as she stared outside dully.

"Rui?"

She seemed to finally notice the voice and looked to where the voice came from and saw the boy near the door. She didn't say anything and just stared at him with her eyes. She saw that he was frowning but forced a smile to her. She didn't smile back and just stared as the boy went out the door. Her view then changed from the door to the vase filled with fresh white roses. She soon blinked and spoke in a small quiet voice.

"Onii…-chan?"

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

The morning was just like all the other times. Tsuna over sleeping and Reborn having to wake him up with a green mallet and they ran to school and managed to arrive right on time before Hibari could bite them to death. As usual the day went by peacefully and Reborn popped out of nowhere and began to mess up Tsuna's day.

"HIEE! Reborn what are you planning this time?!" Tsuna asked in a panicked voice.

"Nothing Dame-Tsuna, just came to say that a boss should know everything about their subordinates" Reborn said holding a small cup of espresso in his hand as he stared at his student in front of him. His eyes then turned to his guardians; who has gathered up. He then jumped down from where he sat and walked over to the group. "You wouldn't know but maybe one of them are hiding something from you or from anyone here" Reborn said.

Tsuna was confused. He then stared at his guardians, even Mukuro and Hibari was there and just stared back at him. Feeling nervous in the two's gaze he looked to his other guardians. Lambo was too young to be able to keep a secret. Ryohei… no, it just didn't seem possible to Tsuna. Chrome, it was possible if it was her since she was very quiet and shy. Then to his two best friends Gokudera and Yamamoto, This seemed most unlikely for they were always so close to him and if there was a secret they would be able to tell each other… right? Tsuna just became more confused and looked at Reborn. "Reborn I still don't get what you're talking about here…" he said.

"You will soon Tsuna" Reborn said.

"Infant if this is all I will be on my leave now…" Hibari said turning his back on everyone.

"Kufufu, I agree, come along Chrome we must be on our way" Mukuro also said with his signature laugh.

"Reborn-san I was hurt I would never keep anything from Juudaime!" Gokudera said finally processing what was going on.

"I EXTREMELY NEED TO GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" Ryohei said.

"Haha me too" Yamamoto said with his usual smile.

"Lambo-san is bored!" Lambo just simply said.

"No all of you stay here" Reborn said. "I know one of you are keeping something and aren't saying anything" Reborn said as they all stayed. Reborn then sighed and decided to sit on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Well none of you have to confess but I was Tsuna to find out himself to strengthen his hyper intuition" Reborn said.

Everyone then stared at their boss who looked nervous and fidgety. Tsuna didn't know what to do, his intuition was trying to tell him something but he just couldn't figure out what. This was getting into his stress as he clutched his hair and sighed frustratingly. "I can't figure it out!" Tsuna said and looked up. "Reborn you should let them go besides I bet they have something important to do" he said.

Reborn then sighed. "Fine" he said and got down. "But Tsuna you have to run around Namimori twice every night you don't figure it out" Reborn said smirking when his student showed a look of despair. He then walked away still with a smirk.

Soon Hibari left, Mukuro and Chrome disappeared, Ryohei went to practice, Yamamoto had gone off saying he needed to go to baseball practice and so he, Gokudera and Lambo was left and they just decided to go home.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

On their way; they had suddenly found one of their friends; Yamamoto, running around in the streets. Tsuna's intuition then began to tell him to follow the boy and so he did. While Gokudera held Lambo in his arms as they followed him as he ran through the streets of Namimori for some reason.

"Juudaime where do you think the idiot is going?" Gokudera asked.

"I don't know but my intuition is telling me to follow him" Tsuna said and the two had resumed following the taller male. As they followed him they found that they ended up in a hospital, a mental institute. The two teens looked at each other in confusion before following him but just staying in the bushes. It didn't take long until they saw the boy come out sighing and looking around as if to see if anyone had seen him. They watched as he left and began to jog home and followed him. Just when they saw him about to enter his house Tsuna finally called out. "Yamamoto!"

The said boy then turned around and looked at his two friends. "O-oh hey guys!" he said a little nervously. "What are you guys doing here? Want some sushi?" He asked with his usual smile on his face.

"Quit the act, what were you doing in a mental institute?" Gokudera asked.

"G-Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said with a panicked look. Sure he was curious too but he didn't want to be blunt about it. He looked towards his other friend and thought he saw something in his eyes for a moment. He couldn't get his finger on what it was but there was that certain something in his eyes.

"Haha oh that…" Yamamoto said with his usual grin. He looked at them with a smile before answering. "It was just a delivery for my dad…someone from there ordered some sushi and dad asked me to deliver them…that's all" he answered.

"O-oh…alright" Tsuna said. His intuition told him that he shouldn't believe him but if he wasn't ready to tell it yet then he wouldn't pry just yet until his friend was confident enough. He glanced to Gokudera who was still glaring at the other. What shocked Tsuna was that Gokudera's glare wasn't the same as the usual one he would give the other every day and this one was the kind of glare he would give to his enemies like when he first met the Varia, it had pure hate in them. Tsuna then panicked not sure what to do until they suddenly heard a grumbling sound.

All eyes then went to the child in Gokudera's arms.

"LAMBO-SAN IS HUNGRY!" the child screamed making Yamamoto laugh.

"Why don't you guys eat here?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Y-yeah that's a great idea!" Tsuna said and mentally thanked Lambo for breaking the tense and almost frightening atmosphere. "You guys go on ahead in I'll have to call Kaa-san to tell her we're going to be eating out" Tsuna said and watched as his friends went inside. He then took out his phone only to see his reflection on his black screen and realization had hit him. The look he saw in Yamamoto's eyes was the look he would always have in his own.

It was the look of... **_fear_**…

Tsuna then glanced to the slightly opened door to find Gokudera and Lambo arguing. His eyes were focusing on the one who was laughing in the whole scene, one of his best friends. This worried him but he quickly called his mom to inform her that he wouldn't be back for dinner with Lambo and went inside like nothing happened.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE**

* * *

In another place the girl was still looking out of the window. Her eyes didn't move until a petal from one of the roses fell off. Her eyes moved to the roses in the vase. She then closed the curtains and lay in her bed. She heard the door open but didn't move and stayed lying on the bed without moving.

"Lights out"

She didn't react when the lights in the room closed and stayed there lying on the bed even when she heard the door closing. No she didn't react when her window suddenly opened and a small baby sat on the window observing her even if she didn't move.

"Yamamoto Rui…age twelve…hasn't been outside for eight whole years…"

Her opened eyes soon closed ignoring the fact someone had stated her name and fell into a dreamless sleep. Or at least she silently hopped it would be a dreamless sleep.

"I suppose I'll let that Dame-student of mine to figure this out" the small voice said leaving the room and closing the window. If only he stayed slightly longer he'd see her small figure trembling and tears gathering in her closed eyes.

"Okaa…-san…" her small voice called out with a tint of sadness.

* * *

**Meh hope you guys enjoyed it and leave some reviews. -Unemori Twins-**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so here you go a new update! We don't have much to say really except sorry if this chapter seems kind of a bit rushed...we're on a deadline here since we're going somewhere after a few days and we're trying to update all the stories we haven't updated yet and we started wit this one!**

**Yamamoto: so they only own the oc and the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna was now pondering over what had happened last night as he lay on his bed. It was a weekend so there was no school that day and Reborn seemed to have mysteriously disappeared once again so he was left to think about it himself. He sighed as he sat up, he wanted to know what was up but he just couldn't get himself to just simply ask his friend what it was about. Besides it was invading someone's privacy and Yamamoto seemed to want to keep it as a secret.

"There are no secrecy within a famiglia Tsuna" a small voice said making Tsuna jump a little.

"Reborn! Where have you been?" Tsuna asked as he looked at his infant of a tutor. He had noticed that the other has been gone since he came back from his friend's place with Lambo and was actually a little worried on where he was.

"I was visiting someone" Reborn answered as he jumped on the bed and sat in front of him. "So did you figure out whose keeping secrets?" He asked.

Tsuna looked down. "Yeah…I kinda think its Yamamoto…but I don't want to ask him unless he's ready" He said.

"Wimp"

"Hey!" Tsuna yelled. "I'm no wimp I'm just being considerate to my friends feelings!" he justified. He then looked out his window wondering what was wrong with his friend and what could be the secret though.

Reborn just sighed and hopped off the bed. "Come on Dame-Tsuna if you don't want to ask him then you have the choice of spying on him" he said walking towards the door.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Tsuna just stared at Reborn before scrambling to his feet and getting changed into his orange hoodie with the number twenty-seven on the back and some shorts, socks and his mitts and pills, just in case something happens and followed his teacher.

They were now on their way to Takesushi when they found Yamamoto leaving the house wearing some casual clothes and a hood. Reborn had quickly dragged his student to the nearest corner as they watched Yamamoto look side to side cautiously. Though as they spied on him they didn't think they would see Gokudera already in the corner spying the baseball player.

"J-Juudaime…Reborn-san…" Gokudera greeted in surprise.

"Looks like it weren't just us Tsuna" Reborn said as he hopped onto Gokudera's shoulder.

"Gokudera-kun you're spying on Yamamoto too?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera just rubbed the back of his head. "Yes I am" he answered and peeked through the corner only to see the baseball player running. "He's moving" Gokudera said as they began following him.

As they followed the teen they found him going into a flower shop. They then hid behind the post and watched as he bought a nice bouquet of white roses. They wondered why the other bought the roses but didn't have time to react too much since the other had begun to move once again.

Tsuna on the other hand was really curious as to why it was white roses. If it was a date or something then red ones would be best and he once heard that white roses meant innocence from his mother and was even more confused about it. He didn't question his mind any further as he tried to catch up to the teen as he ran through the streets. Once they were close to where Yamamoto was heading to though his intuition had begun to act up again as they neared the mental hospital.

"So there was something about this place…" Gokudera muttered as they hid in the bushes as Yamamoto entered the window filled place.

They watched as the teen was talking to one of the nurses who he seemed to be really familiar with. What surprised them next was that they heard some soft tune of a violin. They watched as Yamamoto and the nurse flinched and looked towards one of the doors in the hallway. They then saw the small frown Yamamoto made before he forced his usual smile on his face, greet the nurse a little more and entering opening the door to a certain room.

"Song from a Secret Garden…" Gokudera suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked looking at Gokudera.

"It's the name of the song that was playing…" Gokudera answered Tsuna's silent question as they entered the place and went to the receptionist. The music was slightly louder now that they were inside.

"What can I do for you boys?" the receptionist asked.

"We're looking for someone really tall with black hair we just saw him coming in…he's our friend" Tsuna answered the receptionist.

"Ah Takeshi-kun's friends?" the receptionist asked. "That's a relief he comes here on a daily basis that we were starting to wonder if he does have any friends" she said before smiling.

'Daily basis?' Tsuna thought in wondered and just became confused as to why Yamamoto would come here every single day. Soon they got from the receptionist the number of the room Yamamoto went into right before the soothing music stopped and began to play something different and sent shivers down their spine.

"Or my there she goes again…" the receptionist said as the music just suddenly stopped.

"Does that happen on a daily basis?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes…once every day…she starts playing such a beautiful, soothing yet sad music but after that it turns to something a bit different and Takeshi-kun stops her before something might happen" the receptionist said. "I feel really bad for him since he tries so hard to at least just get her to look at him." She said once again.

"We see…" Gokudera said before they thanked the receptionist and began to head to the room Yamamoto went to.

It didn't take them long to reach the room, so now they stood in front of the room. They looked at each other before Reborn sighed and knocked on the door for them. The two waited for the door to open and flinched when they heard the click and watched the door slowly open to reveal Yamamoto who was shocked to see them.

"T-Tsuna…Gokudera too…" Yamamoto said in too much shocked.

"Delivering some sushi huh?" Gokudera said with a glare.

"Uh…I can explain…" Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto, what are you so desperately hiding from us? if you tell us then maybe we can help!" Tsuna said.

Yamamoto then looked down. He hoped to hide it a bit longer but now he can't now that his friends are here. So he sighed and opened the door even more and let them in.

Once inside they looked around the pure white room and found the little girl sitting on the bed. They just stared at her wondering who exactly she was.

"Uh…hello…" Tsuna tried to greet her but found that she wouldn't react.

"It's no use Tsuna she usually doesn't react to people when their talking to her…" Yamamoto said looking down.

Tsuna looked to Yamamoto and then to the girl staring out the window. He wanted to help but he didn't what to do and he also doesn't know what happened to the poor girl. "Is she…your sister?" he asked looking at the girl.

Yamamoto nodded grimly. "Yeah…her name is Rui" he said in a sad tone. "I never told anyone about her because I wanted to keep her as a secret from anyone else" Yamamoto said only to almost receive a punch from Gokudera surprising him and Tsuna.

"Hiie! G-Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna called panicked and surprised on what his friend had just done.

"So you never told anyone at all?" Gokudera asked glaring at the other.

Yamamoto snapped out of it and just smiled a little. "Yeah…my dad said it would be better not to get anyone else involved in our business so I decided to not tell a soul about her…" Yamamoto said looking down. He really didn't mean to keep it from Tsuna and Gokudera. He knew he had to tell them someday and that he should trust them more but he just wished he could have kept it until Rui would at least start talking again or step outside.

"You're terrible" Gokudera commented as he put down his fist to his side. He then looked at the girl who wouldn't move from her spot on the bed. He looked around and noticed the white violin placed neatly on its stand near the bed. He moved closer to inspect the violin. He looked at the strings and found it was properly tuned. "Hey idiot who tunes this violin?" he asked.

Yamamoto blinked. He thought about it for a while before shaking his head. "No one touches that violin except Rui…it was a gift from our mom…so it's really important to her" he explained before raising his eyebrows. "Those things needs to be tuned?" he asked being more into sports than to music.

Gokudera glared at the other. "Of course moron! What did you think; you just put the strings and it starts making good music?" he asked rhetorically before he reached for the violin to try one of the strings but stopped midway when he heard a small gasp. He looked towards the bed to find the girl staring at him with her blue eyes widened with what seems to be the look of… _fear_. He stared at her before he had retreated his hand away from the violin and standing up to back away from the violin.

The three watched as the girl crawled to the violin getting it and hugging it close and protectively. They watched as she held the violin and sat on the corner of the bed as she just simply held the violin so preciously. They saw how her small fragile body would curl up holding the violin.

"See…" Yamamoto said looking at them. "No one would touch the violin because she finds comfort in just holding it like that" he said. He then looked down. "I hope you guys would understand but I just didn't want to tell anyone about her just yet…" he said. "I was going to tell you guys eventually, I swear!" he said looking at them with eyes that held no lie in them.

"Yamamoto…what happened to her?" Tsuna asked with curiously. He already had the feeling it had something to do with his and his sister's mother but what could possibly have happened to her that it had caused her into such a state? She seemed so traumatized and so scared. He wanted to know and his intuition was telling him, if not screaming at him, to know what had happened to the poor girl. He saw Yamamoto look away but he was determined. "Yamamoto please… maybe we can help to help… but we can't do anything unless you tell us what happened to her" he reasoned.

Gokudera nodded. "Yeah…Juudaime is right…" he said in a serious tone.

Yamamoto looked at both of them and saw the determination in their eyes and sighed. "Alright I'll tell you what happened to her…" he finally said.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Tsuna gave a small sigh. Both he and Gokudera was sitting on a bench at the park after talking to Yamamoto and listening to what exactly had happened to his sister. Reborn had suddenly disappeared again and it was just him and Gokudera there. The two hasn't said a word since they left the mental institute and was just sitting on the bench trying to process what was going on. The silence was too much to bear for Tsuna and so he decided to say something. "S-so Gokudera-kun…why did you almost hit Yamamoto?" he asked.

Gokudera flinched when he heard his boss speak. "O-oh…that" he said looking at Tsuna before looking down to his hands. "The truth is…I actually kind of knew about the idiot hiding about his sister and I was hiding it from you and acted like I didn't know…" he had confessed much to Tsuna's surpise.

"You really knew? How?" he asked.

"Oh…well…two nights before I saw him running to the institute and I was curious and had followed him… I saw him go in and asked about it to the receptionist and they told me about that idiot having a sister and that he was keeping it from everyone…" he said.

"Oh so…why did you glare and almost punch him?" Tsuna asked.

"That was because I couldn't forgive the fact that he was hiding about his sister this whole time and hadn't told us about it and just kept laughing everyday like she was nothing and I heard from Reborn-san he almost committed suicide once meaning he would have left his sister just because of a damn ballgame…" Gokudera explained. "If you were in my shoes…having the existence of your own mother a secret…and knowing someone who is close by is keeping something similar and the thought of an idiot almost losing their lives all for a game and forgetting their family?" he asked looking at the brunet.

Tsuna looked a little taken aback but he knew Gokudera was right. Now that he saw Yamamoto's sister he couldn't help but think. What if I didn't save him? What if Yamamoto have died back then? His father is busy with the shop and couldn't visit his daughter often right? So if Yamamoto was dead then no one would have visited the poor girl? All those thoughts came into his head as a feeling of anger had built up inside of him. Just when he was starting to calm down three people appeared in front of him.

"Tsuna-kun?" a concerned voice called out.

Tsuna then looked up to find Kyoko, Haru and Chrome with Reborn. "K-Kyoko-chan, Haru and even Chrome...what are you guys doing here?" he asked and looked at Reborn who just simply smirked in return.

"We heard from Reborn-kun…Yamamoto-kun has a little sister?" Kyoko asked.

"Boss…could you please tell us what happened…" Chrome had asked.

"Yes-desu!" Haru also said. "Haru wants to know what we can do-desu" Haru said determinedly.

Tsuna looked at all three of them before he sighed. "Alright I'll tell you" he said.

* * *

**Tada! cliff hanger so yeah!**

**Yeah we decided to write what kind of music Rui would always be playing and we just came across the song while browsing in the internet...its suppose to be a duet with a piano but when you listen to it just hear the violin part and that would be what Rui will be playing.**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED THIS! -Unemori Twins-**


End file.
